Stupid Boy
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: She was being degraded to nothing and ridiculed, and all he could do was watch as she fell to the ground. SasuSaku one-shot.


**Hello, my lovelies! I can't write chapter 12 of The Wrong One without almost dying from the badness of it all so far, so thought I'd treat you all to this little one-shot. Basically, I've become obsessed with an Australian country singer Keith Urban, who has an amazing voice, despite the fact that I never really like country singers. Seriously, if you haven't heard any of his songs, I strongly suggest that you do. Even if it's just this one. It's amazing.**

**This will be a little different to most of the things I write, so it probably won't get any reviews or owt, but I still wanted to get it out there. I like to try different things.**

**Summary: She was being degraded to nothing and ridiculed, and all he could do was watch. SasuSaku.**

_**Lyrics**_

_Thoughts/Flashback._

Normal. Obviously.

**Disclaimer: Alas, as I am not male, therefore not Masashi Kishimoto or Keith Urban, I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or **_**Stupid Boy**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Stupid Boy.**

_**Well, she was precious like a flower  
>She grew wild, wild but innocent<br>A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
>She was everything beautiful and different<strong>_

Sasuke Uchiha stood at his window, watching the rain cascading down the glass. He glared hard at the small droplets racing to the bottom of the windowsill. She always liked the rain. It captivated her. Those were the times when she was fragile; innocent, like nothing could harm her. Nothing _could_ harm her, not until _he _came.

"_Look at that. It's raining. How painfully cliché." She turned, solemnly, her face grave as she looked at the supposed love of her life. He simply stared back, emotionless, as if Sakura was merely talking to an inanimate object. She smiled sadly, shifting her case from one hand to the other. _

"_I'll be back to pick up the rest of my stuff another time. Goodbye."_

_And with that, she was gone. Out of his life. Forever._

_He shoved his hands in his pocket, turned, and walked in the opposite direction._

_He hadn't said one thing to her._

Sasuke despised him from the moment he saw her tears – tears that _he _caused. Sasuke remembered it, clear as the glass before him. His fists tightened subconsciously, he was now glaring harder at the rain. He missed her. All because of that … monster. He didn't deserve to be called a _man_. _**  
><strong>_

_**Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
>Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind<br>she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't<br>Stupid boy, stupid boy  
>Oh<br>**_

He moved away from the window, taking a quick look around this room. This room that used to be filled with joy and happiness … and _Sakura_. Until _he_ made her life hell.

_He watched her bouncing around her room, so full of life and laughter that it annoyed him to no end. She was happy, until she looked into his cold, lifeless eyes. The moment she did, her good mood disappeared and all that was left was an empty shell of someone that used to be so full. _

"_You know why I was so happy?"_

_He noticed the way she said 'was', and briefly shrugged his shoulders to answer her question. She swallowed and took a deep breath._

"_I've decided that I'm going to be a Doctor. I've got so many letters to send to Universities and hospitals. I'm so excited! What do you think?"_

"_Don't bother."_

_Sakura's eyes widened and her shoulders slumped. She bit her lip to prevent the inevitable tears from falling. "B-but…"_

"_You'll be crap at it. Try being something helpful, like a good girlfriend, and get me some food." _

_A tear escaped from its prison and rolled down her cheek. She nodded slightly before turning towards the door. "I love you."_

_He noted the way she said it, as if she was more trying to convince herself than let him know._

_He grunted in response._

Sasuke gritted his teeth and sat down on the bed. He had come back here now that the monster had disappeared. Now that _she_ had gone. This was all he had to remember her. He never had the chance to see her when she came back to get the rest of her stuff – she had made sure to come while _he_ was at work. Well, that is what the Uchiha assumed. He came straight from his work to hopefully see her, only for her to already be gone.

He hoped the monster of a man wouldn't be back soon. Uchiha Sasuke never wanted to see him again. His foot moved across the now dull floor and came into contact with something. He looked down, and saw a picture frame.

Picking it up, he inspected the picture inside. The glass to protect the photo was cracked, and he assumed it had fallen out of a box in her hurry to leave. He stroked the glass, careful of the crack, and almost smirked at the picture inside.

It was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura. They were sitting on the grass, Sakura beaming up at the camera while Sasuke simply looked into it, refusing to have any reaction. They were sitting rather close, and Sasuke remembered how much she blushed when she looked at the picture and realised their close proximity. That was long before _he _came along, before _he_ ruined the sweetest, most loveable girl he would ever come across.

_**So what made you think you could take a life  
>And just push it push it around<br>I guess to build yourself up so high  
>You had to take her and break her down<strong>_

_**she let her heart and soul right in your hands**_  
><em><strong>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<strong>_  
><em><strong>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't<strong>_  
><em><strong>You stupid boy<strong>_

Sasuke placed the picture on the night stand that no longer belonged to the pink-haired girl. All he could think about was why that bastard had appeared and done what he did. Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. He wished he could have stopped it happening. Maybe if he did, Sakura would have still been here, and he wouldn't have had to listen to her cry down the phone every night.

_She remembered a time when he used to be more passionate; more loving. It may have been a vague memory, but it was still there. Silently, she attempted to dry the last tears that were pouring from her eyes with a tissue, looking at herself in the mirror before shaking her head and reappearing to her boyfriend outside of the bathroom. She slid her phone into her pocket – after a long phone call to a guy she could always talk to, though it wasn't really talking, and more crying – and looked at her boyfriend, who stared at her. _

"_You okay?"_

_Sakura nodded curtly, before heading for the living room. She jumped onto the sofa, attempting to recreate the scene that was playing minutes before their massive argument which led to her running into the bathroom crying her eyes out. _

_Her boyfriend stood and watched her carefully. He couldn't even remember what the argument was about. Part of him didn't really care. He knew he was being horrible to Sakura, he knew she didn't deserve his hurtful remarks or looks. But that was how he was. He was just comfortable around her now, he thought he'd be able to be himself. Apparently, she didn't particularly like the real him. Nobody did. Not even himself._

"_You hungry? Want me to make some more popcorn?"_

_Sakura looked at the empty bowl before her, before plastering her best fake smile on her face and handing him the bowl. "Yes please." _

_He tried to look happy back, but couldn't muster a smile as he took the object from her hands and headed towards the kitchen._

"_I love you."_

_He carried on walking as if he hadn't heard her, yet muttered something, not knowing – or bothering – if she heard._

"_Love you too."_

_**Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
>The only thing that ever made you feel alive<br>Yeah, yeah**_

_**Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
>And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans<br>Yes, you did  
>She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens<br>When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
>You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old<br>Same old stupid boy**_

Sasuke sighed and looked closer around her room, just to see if she left anything that could be meant for him. He doubted so; after _he_ came, she rarely got to see the Uchiha. Sasuke strongly disliked that fact, yet he knew it was true. It wasn't like she favoured her _boyfriend _to him, no, it was far from it. _He_ was just always _there_. Sakura couldn't go anywhere or do anything without that thing finding something bad to say.

He stood up, glancing at the upright picture one last time before turning it face down on the wooden surface. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly, as if Sakura was just sleeping and he was trying not to wake her.

"_You can't catch me!" Sakura laughed as she ran down the hallway, using her arms to bounce off the walls on either side of her. She reached the end, stopping just before her head collided with the door of her bedroom. She turned around swiftly, the smile still etched on her face as she watched the feet of her boyfriend reach the top step at the other end of the hall. He turned to face her, with no intention of running after her, as he simply smirked. _

"_You're so childish."_

_Sakura only smiled more at the supposed insult, before skipping up to him, quickly looking in the mirror in the bathroom to see if she had messed her hair up during her sprint, and continued to skip towards him. _

"_Please. You love my childishness."_

_She smiled expectantly up at him, silently waiting for him to agree with her. He looked down at her sparkling emerald eyes. _

_Once upon a time, her childish ways captured him. It was like a drug; he loved her naivety and innocence. It gave him hope that peoples lives weren't always as bad as his. For someone who never really had a childhood, he enjoyed watching her act in a way that he had never fully known. _

_Yet lately, he was beginning to get annoyed with it. He often found himself in a situation where he'd be serious about something, and she would pull some cute, naïve act to prove that she wasn't ready for such seriousness just yet. He used to love her pouts and giggles, but now he found it hard to endure. A part of him wanted her to grow up, but another part of him still fell in love with the way she smiled. _

_After realising they had been standing in silence, her current smile turned to a frown, jutting her upper lip out subconsciously and knotting her eyebrows together. "What? You saying you don't like my childishness?"_

_Part of him wanted to point out that he hadn't even said anything to begin with, but instead kept his mouth closed, opting to take the safe route out. Sakura pulled away, a little shocked at the outcome, before shrugging and walking slowly back down the stairs. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and began to walk towards the bathroom, to take a quick look at his reflection._

_He looked the same as always. _

_Passive._

**_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run_**  
><strong><em>But when she did, she was long gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Long gone, long gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Ah, she's gone<em>**

Sasuke began to walk down the hall, stopping as he passed the closed door to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and clasped the handle, opening the door slowly. He remembered how Sakura spent most of her time in there, either crying down the phone or – she had told him once – staring at herself in that mirror, watching the mascara run down her soft cheeks, wondering what she had done to deserve a life so horrible.

The door opened and Sasuke found himself face to face with the very person who had made Sakura's life hell. He wasn't expecting to find him here. He didn't _want_ to find him here.

There, opposite Sasuke, was the mirror Sakura had cried in front of for so long. In front of Sasuke, were the very same onyx eyes that had constantly glared in her direction. Before Sasuke, was the person he had hated from the moment everything started.

Himself.

_**Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me**_

"_Sasuke? Aren't you going to say anything? I'm. Leaving. I've had enough of you hurting me. Goodbye."_

_And with that, she was gone. Out of his life. Forever._

_**And she loved me, she loved me**_

"_Sasuke, I have some amazing news! Come upstairs, I wanna tell you about it, I'm SO excited!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and dragged himself up the stairs, not looking forward to hearing what was going through her mind._

_He entered the room and only one thing crossed his mind._

_She was happy._

_**God please, just let her know**_

_Sasuke was standing outside the bathroom door, listening to her talk to who he could only assume was Naruto on the phone. Well, more like crying down the phone. He couldn't bear hearing her cry. But for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her in peace._

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry<strong>_

_Sasuke followed Sakura down the stairs after checking his reflection, and saw her watching some channel on the television. She was staring straight at the screen, and Sasuke could tell she wasn't actually watching it._

_He knew he had upset her by not responding. But he knew what Sakura's tempers could be like, and he would rather keep his mouth shut than get on her bad side._

"_I'm sorry."_

_Sakura smiled, but not the kind that would reach her eyes like he was used to._

"_It's fine."_

_He knew that it obviously wasn't 'fine', but decided to just sit next to her on the sofa, taking her hand into his. _

_Everything would work out eventually._

_**Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees**_

Sasuke walked down the stairs in the empty house. He brushed his hand along the surface of the furniture, his eyes downcast. He knew that it was his fault. Everything was his fault. If it wasn't for him being a bastard, Sakura would still be here, with him. If he had treated her right, like he had promised to from the start, none of this would have happened.

She loved him. She was the first – and probably only – person out there who loved him for who he was instead of just for his looks. She had cared for him when he was ill, comforted him when he was sad, and brushed his harsh words off when he was angry.

Yet he somehow managed to screw everything up.

With a sigh, Sasuke lifted his head and went towards the front door. This had been their house for two years. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart that the majority of the memories inside the building were bad ones. He gulped and bit his lip. Part of him was happy that she had left; happy that she had found the courage to leave before he mentally tore her apart.

Or maybe she left _because_ she was so mentally torn apart.

He didn't know.

He closed his eyes, letting a single tear escape and glide down his cheek. It had taken the two of them two years to turn their home into a house, and it took Sakura just over a day to turn it into an abandoned building.

He opened the door, taking one last glance at the place where everything started and all things ended.

_**She's never coming back to me  
><strong>_

"_Hey … Sasuke?"_

_He looked into the eyes of the girl he loved and smiled – a real smile – back at hers._

"_Yeah?"_

_Sakura snuggled against her boyfriend on the sofa, enjoying the feel of his arms around her waist._

"_Promise me … we'll be together forever."_

_Sasuke looked at her, the pink hair a bright contrast leaning against his black shirt. With a free hand, he stroked it gently, embracing the softness of it._

"_I promise. I love you, Sakura."_

"_I love you, Sasuke."_

**Wow, I'm depressing. So yeah, this is actually the hardest thing I've ever written, I think. Hardest in the sense of 'omg. How the hell do I write this and still make it sound good?' kinda way. **

**I'm sorry if y'all got confused by anything, and if you are one of those people that knew straight away it was obviously Sasuke then … it doesn't really change anything. Just, ya know, appreciate the fact that I tried, coz … this is totally different to my normal stuff. The structure and everything.**

**Since here in England it's 00:14 when I'm writing this, it's technically my friend's birthday today. He doesn't read Naruto, or my fics, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY anyway :D **

**I really wanted to get this done, it's taken me … I think 5 days in total to figure all of this out. You know when you start writing something and you write a few sentences and you're like 'fuck me, I'm brilliant', then as you progress you begin to realise that it's actually kinda suckish? Yeah. Lol.**

**Anyhoo, please, I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Whether it's shit, good, awesome, terrible, whatever. I also haven't really done an anti-SasuSaku before, so that was interesting. It's even motivated me a little to attempt to do **_**The Wrong One**_**.**

**Without further ado, I shall leave you to it.**

**Over and out!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
